leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Karma/@comment-25223119-20141023014442/@comment-25223119-20141025070002
@TheMaybeMonster Thank you, you've basically said what I intended to convey. Yes, I understand Karma, when played to decency, becomes a force to be reckoned with. I understand 100% of where you're coming from because that is how I feel about Karma. The very fact though, is how strong is "versatility" or how valued is versatility in LoL? Changes in S4 certainly made most champions skew to a specific role and versatility in its own is not the most highly valued trait in a champion. People want champions who are consistent and reliable, and Karma on the other hand, is versatile with very situational consistency and reliability. The very thing about Karma is that, when played on more crucial lanes (note that I said more crucial), such as Mid and Top. Karma is dependent on how well she zones and bullies her opponent. A Karma does very well if she gets ahead of a lane, but falls behind or does evenly when she is met with a challenging opponent. At this point in time, Karma is too reliant on her snowball capabilities to be a solid AP Carry. She can't carry as well as say Ahri or Katarina, or maybe someone like Orianna, a high damage utility mage. She transitions from a solid early game bully to a force to be reckoned in mid game, but as the game progresses in to late game, you start seeing her fall off. At this point, she becomes more of an annoyance. She relies more heavily on her versatility than before, but other than that, she doesn't stand out in any particular department. She's basically that champion that you have to fight for every inch of your game to keep up. People say she can kite, but she's not really the best kiter around. People say she can bully, but she's not necessarily the best bully around. Heck, in fact, people say she's versatile, yet she's so versatile that her versatility eventually caused her to be a champion who really does everything, yet not be good at anything. I'm not expecting Karma to be good at everything, but you get my point. She is so versatile that she does a little bit of everything, yet not enough to do so in an impactful way. The point of my post is, ultimately, Riot needs to give her a more defined strength, rather than saying she is versatile. We both agree that she is annoying, but annoying doesn't make a champion strong. It just makes them a pest. Eventually, what does means is that Karma eventually becomes a pest late game who is worth disregarding in most occasions, because there are other champions who are a threat. Being a Karma main, I'm not trying to stomp Karma down. But the unfortunate fact is that when Karma is placed side by side with other champions, her real defining trait as of now is just versatility, and it's an average versatility to say. There are many other reasons why we can choose X champion over Karma. I love Karma but I am all for Riot stripping some of her supporting capabilities away and making her a more consistent, stronger AP Carry. Perhaps you may say I'm being unfair by only looking at her AP Mid role, but I'm really comparing her to her pre-reworked version of Karma. That Karma was a true embodiment of a support and an AP Carry, hypercarry if I may say. @Oda and King, I may have not established myself clearly during the my first post. I shall find time to write a longer post explaining why I feel that she is still somewhat lackluster despite all the loves and buffs she's been given.